beginining_of_the_clansfandomcom-20200213-history
RiverClan/Roleplay
Archives: None Hiddenstar seated himself beside a brook, keeping his serene green gaze on the churning water before him. He just waited, waited for the sudden movement and silver flash of a fish. And then, there it was, right in front of his nose, and in a flash, his claws struck the water and plunged into the fish's silvery scales. With a quick movement, the handsome tom pulled his prey onto the land, killing it with a swift bite.Hiddenstar 21:08, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Cindersky walked into camp her thick tail lashing as she carried a huge bundle of herbs. The molly had only recently been made a medicine cat by her mentor before he passed away after he got sick.— Minkclaw 21:16, November 12, 2015 (UTC) (mink, would you mind fixing your signature/timestamp's shadow? i have to go into source to avoid it, and it's getting a bit annoying) Pleased with his catch, Hiddenstar returned his green gaze to the churning water, the ripples slowly ceasing from his last catch. Crouching down, the leader prepared to see yet another flash of silver, hunger growling in his belly. He'd eat once he took his catches to camp.Hiddenstar 01:09, November 14, 2015 (UTC) (idk how)Cindersky sniffed at her herbs quietly her eyes confused at a plant she'd picked. '"Was this a new herb?— Minkclaw 01:11, November 14, 2015 (UTC) (go to the page where you made the timestamp?) After catching one last final fish, Hiddenstar took the catches in his powerful jaws before trotting home. Streamsplash angled her ears towards the camp entrance as the silver-and-black head of her leader appeared. Dipping her head in greetings, the deputy stepped back, watching as Hiddenstar placed his catches on the pile. "Good hunting, no?" She commented quietly, watching the leader studying the pile. "Indeed," 01:13, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Cindersky sat grooming her pelt; the silver-gray molly sniffing in amusement as she watched the apprentices.— Never stop believing. 03:36, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Thistlefur and Flowerpetal stared at the other cats. Those two where usually always together and didnt hang out with the other cats much. They never really thought about hanging around anyone else either, so they'd just stare at everyone else as if they where crazy. 21:22, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Cindersky walked out of her den her pelt damp with water. She had been cleaning out her store which had been leaking and now her herbs were ruined. Sighing she quickly patched up her den and headed out for more herbs. So near to leaf-bare it was rare to find the herbs she had stored in there. Deciding to take a walk the medicine cat found her way to the border where Sorrelstar, ThunderClan's leader sat waiting. The young leader was respected for her ways of doing things and to be quite honest Cindersky respected her. Sorrelstar greeted the young medicine cat then tellingher about the war of ShadowCLan and WIndClan battling for territory. "Before you know it they'll be coming to take ThunderClan's territory and I just want to make a small alliance with Hiddenstar." The young leader said looking very worried. "It worries for I don't know if I can secure my kits safety." The molly said softly. Cindersky nodded and entered camp. "Hiddenstar we have a visitor."— Hufflepuff 23:41, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Clearly displeased with the other leader's appearance, tone, and impatience, Hiddenstar narrowed his eyes sharply. "What do you want? And do not speak to my warriors in that way, if you haven't noticed, you're in my fortress of brawny cats." 14:59, December 12, 2015 (UTC) At the appearance of her leader, Brackenstorm stepped back. However, the growl did not stop, only lessening in volume until it was hardly audible. Her claws remained unsheathed as she watched Sorrelstar, sharp eyes missing nothing. Hufflepuff 16:52, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Sorrelstar nodded. "My apologies, Hiddenstar." The tall molly said. "I only wish to discuss an alliance with you. Since ShadowClan battling with WindClan over territory." She said. Cindersky hunkered down a few feet behind Hiddenstar watching for a sign of hostilty, but it seemed Sorrelstar was sincere.— User:Minkclaw 14:41, January 28, 2016 (UTC)